


My funny Valentine Part 5

by vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell



Series: Love letters to Kathryn's body [30]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Holodeck shenanigans, Theme Party, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell/pseuds/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell
Summary: Kathryn decides to stay after all and finally meets her assigned partner for the first time.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Series: Love letters to Kathryn's body [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008699
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	My funny Valentine Part 5

**Author's Note:**

> Part 5 of this mini-series. Can it even still be considered a mini-series anymore at this point? :'D

I walk back to join the crowds, glancing over at the viewscreen. It takes a while until I've found my number and the one paired up with it. “25 and 42.”

The next challenge is how am I supposed to find out who's number 42? There are easily one-hundred people around.

Suddenly the familiar small voice that I'm sure actually belongs to Naomi, Neelix's assistant, chirps up from next to me. “Need help finding your partner, number 25?”

I nod slowly. “Looks like I do.”

She tells me casually. “The tables around here are assigned to the numbers paired up together.

You simply need to look for the table assigned to yours and your partner's number. Got it?”

Ah, that sounds simple enough. I nod. “Got it. Thank you.”

I walk off and soon come to realize that most tables are already taken by two people.

After a moment of searching, I arrive at a table that's merely occupied by one person so far.

I ask hesitantly, glad the bio shield disguises my real voice. “Number 42?”

They nod. “That would be me.”

I whisper apologetically. “Sorry for the wait.”

Their reply stuns me. “Thank you for staying.”


End file.
